


Daroline road trip

by Tildaaafanfiction



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tildaaafanfiction/pseuds/Tildaaafanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more.  ALL DAROLINE ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm leaving

Chapter 1

Caroline's POV

I'm tired of all this. I can't take it anymore. It's always about Elena anyway it's not like they would miss me. I have always been second best too Elena. But now I'm that of it. I'm gonna get away from mystic falls and start over, completely.  
I close the trunk of my car and go in again. I'm so tired I can't drive today so I decide to go tomorrow instead.  
When I open the door to my room I nearly get an heart attack.  
"On my god Damon you nearly scared me to death". I say.  
"You're already dead Barbie". Damon says and smirk. I roll my eyes at him.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask  
"I saw you pack your car. Are you leaving?" He asks. If I didn't know better I thought it was sadness I heard in his voice.

 

Damon's POV

I don't want her to leave. I have feelings for and I have for a pretty long time. And I'm so sorry for the way I treated her when we were dating and I don't know if she will ever forgive me.  
"Where you spying on me?" She asks and smirk.  
"No I was just walking around" I lied.  
"Sure you where". She says and smirk again.  
Are you really leaving?" I ask and try to hide the sadness in my voice.  
"Yes". She answers and her smirk fall of her face.  
"Why?" I ask her curiously.  
"Because I can't take it anymore Damon". She says and sights.  
"Take what?". I ask her.  
"All this drama and always being second to Elena".  
"Take me with you". I blurt out.  
"What?" She says surprised.  
"I don't want to stay here either I had enough of this".  
"But Elena?". She asks  
"Is not my problem. She is Stefan's girlfriend not mine".  
"But you don't like me. Why would you want to drive away with me just like that?" She asks.  
"I do like you". I tell her honestly. "Please take me with you". I plead.  
"Okay, but I have rules". She says.  
"Like what?" I ask her.  
"No killing, and no brooding". She says.  
"I'm not Stefan". I say to her and she laughs. " I pick you up tomorrow". I say to her.  
" I thought we would take me car". She says.  
"Mine is better". I say and smirk at her.  
"Whatever Damon". She says and role her eyes.  
"Goodnight Barbie". I smirk at her and make my way over to the door.  
"Night Damon". She says and smiles at me. God how I love it when she smiles. When I'm about to open the door and go out I stop and call to her.  
"I pick you up at ten".  
"Whatever". I hear her call back and I can practically see her rolling her eyes.  
I smirk and go out the door and run at vampire speed back to the boarding house to pack my stuff. The only thing I can think of is how fun it's gonna be to go on a road trip with her.

Caroline's POV

The only thing I think about is how fun it's gonna be to go on a road trip with Damon.  
That night I fell asleep with as mile on my face.

Authors note: Okay so first chapter is done folks. Was it good or bad? :)  
More fun with daroline is coming in the next chapter


	2. Away we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Chapter 2

Caroline's POV

"Wake up ". I hear someone say.  
"No, five more minutes". I say and snuggle deeper into the pillow and breath in its smell. It smells of cologne and...  
"What the hell Damon". I say and sit up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm coming to pick you up, don't you remember that?"  
"But why are you here so early? It's only..". I look at my alarm and see that it's already 9.55. " Oh my god, why didn't you wake me up earlier". I say and go up from my bed and take my pile of clothes I picked out yesterday and quickly run to the bathroom to change.

 

Damon's POV

I chuckle to myself at her always being so stressed up about everything.I think she really need this little vacation.  
A few minutes later she comes out from the bathroom in skintight jeans, a tight dark blue V-neck t-shirt, some black boots and a black leather jacket. Her blond hair is up in a high ponytail and she has red lipstick on and some mascara. She looks hot.  
"That was fast". I say.  
"Vampire speed can be really good to have sometimes". She says with and smile.  
"Are you ready to go". I say and climb out of her bed.  
" I just need to pack my last suitcase and then I also need to take my stuff from my car and put it into yours".  
"Already done". I say to her.  
"How did you get into my car?". She asks with a frown.  
"The keys was on the table in the kitchen". I say and smirk at her.  
"You can't just go and steal someones keys". She says.  
"Of course I can, I'm Damon Salvatore". I say to her with a smirk. She just rolls her eyes at me and go to pack her suitcase.  
"I'm gonna go start the car, so come when you're done here". I say to her and walk out of her room.  
"Okay". I hear her call back.

Twenty minutes later...

How long can she really take I ask myself. I have already been sitting here for like 18 minutes. I drum my fingers against the steering wheel and that's when I hear the trunk open and she puts her suitcase in and she goes around and open the door to the passenger seat and jump in.  
"Finally" I say.  
"I didn't take that long". She says and puts her seatbelt on.  
"I took like three hours". I say and she rolls her eyes.  
"Stop being such a drama queen, Damon". She says. I just smirk at her and drive the car out from the driveway.

 

Authors note: Okay, so second chapter is done folks. I wasn't that exiting but I have just started with this story. I hope it wasn't that bad :) Picture of Damon's car on the top ;)


	3. Starting our journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Chapter 3

Caroline's POV

"So you're not gonna miss anyone?" I ask curious.  
"Nope,you?". He says.  
"Are you not even gonna miss Stefan,your own brother?" I ask him.  
"No,he may be my brother and I love him but is not like I'm ever gonna see him again,we're immortal". He says. "So where do you wanna go first". He says, changing from the heavy topic.  
"I don't now really I didn't really know where I was going when I packed my stuff, I just wanted to get away". I say  
"I used to to that a lot". Damon says. "Just driving. And getting drunk". He adds with a smirk.  
"We could do that". I say. "But we can do it tonight not now because it's just midday so why don't we find a motel or something and leave our stuff and then we see what we do". I say.  
"Sure". Is the only thing he says and then he's quiet. The silence is not uncomfortable and I find myself drifting away in my thoughts. I never thought that Damon would go with me on this trip. We're not really best friends. We're not dating either, but we used to. Even thought we broke up my feelings for him haven't disappeared.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Damon asks. "You're never quiet". He adds with a smirk and I roll my eyes at him.  
"I was just thinking". I say and it goes quiet once again.

After a while Damon turn on the radio and my hearing instantly picks up the song (part of me with Katy perry).  
"Oh my god I love this song!" I say and turn up the volume and start singing.

You took my light  
You drained me down  
But that was then  
And this is now

Now look at me!

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me.

When I'm done I see that Damon is looking at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I didn't now you could sing". He says and turn his eyes back on the road.  
"I love to sing". I say.  
"Tell me more about you". He says. And that how me and Damon spends the rest of the car ride. We take turns to ask questions to each other and I learn many new things about Damon.

 

Damon's POV

I feels good to talk to Caroline. I never got to know a person this well.

A few hours later...

"I think I found a motel". I say to Caroline and drive in to a parking lot in front of a big house with the sign motel in front of it.  
"Great, my legs were starting to fall asleep". She says and I chuckle. I park the car and turn it of.  
"It looks really old". She says "about your age I think". She adds and smirk.  
"Ha ha very funny blondie". I say and roll my eyes at her.  
We climb out and I open the trunk and we take our stuff and go in.  
When we come in we walk up to a small reception desk and ring the small bell on top of it. Two seconds later a small women in her late sixties goes up behind it.  
"We want to order a room". Blondie says.  
"A couple I guess?" The woman says and smiles at us.  
"No, we're just friends". Blondie and I say at the same time.  
"So one rooms with two beds then". The woman says and hand us our keys.

When I open our room Blondie runs in and says,  
"I take the bed against the wall!" And I just chuckle at her and close the door behind me.  
"So...".  I say as I lie down on my bed. "What do you think about going to the bar now because it's already pretty late?" I ask her.  
"You really wanna get drunk do you". She says and chuckle  
"Yes". I answer and she laughs.  
"Okay just let me get ready and then we can go". She says and go over to her suitcase. I close my eyes for a second and wonder why she wants to change clothes because she already was beautiful with the clothes she had on.  
"I'm done". She says and I open my eyes and my jaw drop. Instead of jeans and t-shirt she now have a tight dark blue dress that reach mid-thigh and she changed her boots to some black high pumps.  
"Should we?" I say as I stand up and offer my arm to her.  
"Yes we should". She says and together we walk out the door.

Authors note: Okay third chapter done :) it was a pretty long chapter and I hope it wasn't that bad ;) sorry if the language in this story is not that good but English is not my first language <3<3<3


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Chapter 4

Damon's POV 

After a while we find a small bar in the in the middle of the city.  
When we go in I see that the bar is already pretty crowded with people drinking and dancing.  
We go up to the bar and sit down and I order three shots for me and three for her.  
"I have an idea". I say to her with a smirk.  
"Okay,what's that?" She says.  
"Okay, one of us take a shot and then that person have to tell a secret". I say to her.  
"Okay who's going to start?". She says  
"I can". I take my shot and then think about what I'm going to tell her. I defiantly not telling her that I have feelings for her.  
"Come on say a secret now". She says impatient.  
"I'm thinking" I say. "Okay..." I say "my hair is originally curly". I say and her jaw drops.  
"Are you kidding". She asks surprised. I shake my head at her and smirk.  
"Your turn". I say to her.  
"Oh my god I really can't believe that your hair is curly". She asks and laughs. I roll my eyes at her and say,  
"Come on now blondie, take a shot and tell me a good secret". I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes at me and take her shot.  
"Okay...". She says "I never been any other place than mystic falls, if I did go anywhere it were just to the next town". My jaw drops. I can't believe she actually haven't been anywhere else than mystic falls.  
"Not even on a semester?!". I ask curiously.  
"Nope". She says.  
Good thing you're a vampire now then". I say and smirk. Before she can respond a guy walks up to her and ask her if she wants to dance. She loks  at me and i only nod my head at her as an answer and she walks of to dance with the guy. I don't want Caroline to dance with that guy but I can't just say can't because I don't want her to dance with anyone else. When the guy is taking Caroline's hips and they start dancing more closely together I can't watch it anymore and turn around on my chair and order bourbon and drowns it quickly. After that I order bourbon after bourbon to try to take my mind of Caroline dancing with another guy.

 

Caroline's POV

After a while I decide to go back to Damon. I say boy to the guy and make way through the crowd that has started to form on the dance floor. After a while I find Damon still sitting in the same chair and drinking bourbon.  
"Hey". I say to him.  
"Hey blondie". He slurs with a smirk on his face.  
"Are you drunk?" I ask.  
"Nope" he slurs and take a gulp from his bourbon.  
"If you're not drunk then stand up". I say and put my hands on my hips.  
He tries to stand up but nearly falls put I catch him and put my arm around his waist.  
"Come on let's get you home Damon". I say and put his arm around my shoulder and lead him out of the bar. I can't help but to feel butterflies in my stomach when his hand touch my shoulder.  
"I can go by myself". He protest and let him go for just a few seconds and he nearly falls again. I put back my arm around his waist and his around my shoulder.  
"Or maybe not". He says with a smirk. I just roll my eyes at him.

When we come back to our hotel room I take up my keys from my pocket and open the door. I make him sit on the bed while I take of his shoes and jacket and tuck him into bed.  When I'm about to turn around I go and make myself ready for bed to Damon grabs my face between his hands. And stares into my eyes.  
"You're so beautiful Caroline and so full of light". He says and the fact that he used my real name make my stomach flutter.  
"Sleep Damon". I say and walk away and take my pajamas and take my toilet bag and go into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later I go out from the bathroom in my pajamas which is just a tank top and some shorts and lay down in bed in the bed and put the comforter over myself before saying,  
"Good night Damon".  
"Good night". I hear Damon say before I fall asleep.

Authors note: forth chapter done ;) sorry I didn't update that soon but It have been a very busy week for me so far. Hope this chapter was good :)


	5. Sometimes it's not good to be drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Damon's POV

The first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up is, hangover. A really big  hangover. I open my eyes but have to close them again because of the sunlight that is coming from the window.  
After a while I get used to the light and the first thing I see that Caroline is not in her bed. I lay my head back on the pillow and close my eyes and think back to the night before.  
"You're so beautiful Caroline and so full of light". I can't believe I actually said that to her. I groan and climb out of bed. I go into the bathroom and strip out of my clothes and step into the shower.

Caroline's POV

I put the key in the lock and open the door.  
The first thing I see when I come through the door is that Damon isn't in his bed and I can hear the shower running.  
I put the coffee on the bedside table and sit down on my bed. I take out my phone from my jacket pocket and the first thing I see when I turn it on is that I have missing calls and messages from Bonnie,Stefan and my my mum but none from Elena. I guess that she haven't even seen that I'm gone.  
I hear Damon turn the shower off and then I hear the door from the bathroom open and I look up.  
There Damon stands with only a towel around his waist. My eyes run over his abs and I have to keep myself from drooling.  
"See something you like?" He says with a smirk.  
I blush and look down on the floor and I can hear him chuckle.  
I hear him pick up something from his suitcase and then he goes into the bathroom again. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself before he comes out from the bathroom again.

Damon's POV

I pick up my dirty clothes and open the door and walk out from the bathroom.  
I put my clothes in my suitcase and go over and sit on my bed.  
"Coffee?" Caroline asks and holds up a paper cup with coffee in.  
"Thanks". I say and take the coffee cup from her. I take a sip and then say,  
"Ok so I have an idea".  
"And what's that?" She asks and take a sip from her own coffee.  
"I was thinking we could go to New York with a few stops on the way".  
"That sounds good". She says and smiles.  
" I was in invited to this ball in New York if you wanted to go". I say to her.  
"Absolutely". She says " but then I have to get a dress".  
"I have to get a suit too" I say. "I now a pretty big town just three hours from here. We could stay there for the night to". I say.  
"Sounds good, I'm just gonna pack and then we can go". She says.

10 minutes later...

When both Caroline and I have packed all of our stuff we check out and go the car.  
I open the trunk and we put in our stuff and then I open my door and and jump in and Caroline do the same.

Authors note: Another chapter done ;) I haven't done a chapter in a very long time and I'm sorry for that <3 Do any of you folks know any pair I could do a story about. Maybe some pair from the vampire diaries I don't know.  
Anyway thank you for reading this story <3<3<3 :P


	6. Ball gowns and tuxedos part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Caroline's POV

"Are we there yet?" I ask and lean my head against the car window.  
"Soon, maybe half an hour". Damon says. I sigh and look out the window.  
"Are you bored?" Damon ask with that smirk of his.  
"Yes". I say "Really bored".  
"Let's play a game". He says and I turn my head to look at him.  
"What game?".  
"A little game I came up with a while ago". He says.  
"Okay". I say "Tell me the rules".  
"It's pretty simple". He says "One of us say three things we should be looking for and that person also says a word we should be saying when we have found them".  
"Okay, who's gonna start?" I ask.  
"You can". He says. I look out the window again and think.  
"Okay". I say and turn my head towards Damon. "We have to find a yellow house, a horse and a stop sign". I say  
"And what is the word gonna be?". He asks  
"Pink". I say with a grin. I won all the games but one. When it was My turn to say again Damon said,  
"We're here". I look out the window and many shops as we pass by and a few restaurants and cafés.

 

Damon's POV

I park the car in front of a small hotel. Caroline and me take our stuff and go in.  
"I walk up to the small desk and say,  
"A room with two beds please".  
"Sorry but we only have rooms with one bed left". The woman behind the desk says.  
I look a Caroline and rise my eyebrows and she only nods in response.  
"We can take that". I say and the woman nods. She give us a key and we take our stuff and walk up the stairs to our room.  
When we find our room I open up the door and walk in. When I come in the first thing I see is a big king size bed. Behind me I hear Caroline drop her stuff and then she run and jumps on the bed. I laugh at her and also drop my things and run and jump on the bed.  
"This bed is really comfortable". She says with a sigh.  
" I agree". I say and turn my head towards her. She does the same. For I while we just lie there and then I put head closer to hers. She turns her head away and says.  
"I'm just gonna change and then we can go". And jumps of the bed and in a flash she has picked up some close from her suitcase and is closing the bathroom door. I sigh and sit up.  
I can't believe we were so close to kiss. I pull a hand through my hair and climb of the bed. I take my sunglasses from my suitcase and put them on top of my head and take of my jacket because I know I won't need it because it hot outside.  
A few minutes later she comes out from the bathroom in black tight jeans with holes in them and a white crop top. She smiles at me and goes to her suitcase and pick out a pair of nude heels and puts them on.  
"Ready to go?" I ask.  
"Yep". She says and walk past me out the door. I follow her out and close the door behind me.

 

Caroline's POV

"We're are we going?". I ask Damon  
"Don't ask so much questions". He says and smirk. I roll my eyes at him.  
A few minutes late he stops in front of a small shop. In the Windows I see ball gowns and tuxedos.  
"Come on". He says and holds the door open for me. I walk in and hear Damon walk in before he closes the door behind him.  
The woman behind the desk looks up when she hears us come in. She looks like she is in her early fifties with dark brown hair that has a little bit of grey in it and chocolate brown eyes.  
"Damon". She says with a smile. "Long time no see". Damon smiles at her and go up to her and hugs her. I just stand there shocked that Damon actually hugged someone.  
"Caroline this is Isabelle". Damon says. "She's a witch that I knew in the 70's.  
I walk up to her and shake her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Caroline". I say with a smile.  
"Nice to met you". She says and smiles back. "So what can I help you with?"  
"We need a ball gown for Caroline and a tuxedo for me". Damon says. She nods.  
"Come on". She says and walks away and longer into the store. Damon and I follow her. She walks into a small room with a small sofa on the left side and a changing room on the right.  
"I think I should start with the girl". She says half for herself and walk away.  
I look at Damon skeptically and he just just and walks up to me.  
"It's nothing to worry about". He says "I've known Isabelle for ages and she is the best person on this job". He says with a smile.  
"But what if I don't look nice in any of the dresses". I can't help but ask.  
He places his hands on my shoulders and say,  
"You will look beautiful". I smile at him and he envelopes me in a hug. At first I'm surprised but then I hug him back. We don't break the hug before we here footsteps coming towards us. Isabelle is carrying at least five dresses in different colors. She walks into the changing room and and hangs them up.  
"Come on". She says with a smile. I walk into the changing room and just before Isabelle close the curtain Damon gives me a warming smile that I return.  
I try on for of the dresses put nothing really looks that good on me. With a sigh I step out of the forth dress and into the fifth one. When I look into the mirror my mouth drops open. The fifth dress is nothing like the dresses before. It's a pretty simple dark blue dress that is glittery and tight at the cop and then flows out at the waist. Isabelle's phone starts ringing and she says,  
"Sorry but I must take this, I'll be back soon". I nod and she open the curtain and go out.

 

Authors note: Okay so it was a really long time since I last posted a chapter and I'm sorry for that. I have to make this chapter in two parts because otherwise it would be so long.  
Oh and I can really recommend the movie the mortal instruments: city of bones that movie is the best movie ever.  
Anyway I'm sorry for my bad English but I'm not from an English speaking country so my spelling might be bad ;)


	7. Ball gowns and tuxedos part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Damon's POV

I sit and look through all my missing calls and messages when I hear someone coming out from the changing room and look up. It's Isabelle and she's talking on the phone.  
"How's it going?". I ask Caroline  
"I don't know". She says "This dress I have on now I like but I don't know".  
"Show me". I say. I hear Caroline pull the curtain away and when I see her dress my mouth falls open.  
She bites her lip and look at me.  
"What do you think?". She says with a nervous look on her face.  
"You look beautiful". I say and smile at her. "You should really get that dress"  
"Do you really think that?" She says and turn around to look at herself in the mirror.  
"Absolutely" I say.  
"But I don't think I have the money". She says and her face falls.  
"I pay it" I say to her.  
"No I can't let you do that". She says.  
"Yes you can". I say to her with a big smile.  
"Okay". She says and smiles back at me. She goes back into the changing room and close the curtain. After a while I hear her call me.  
"Damon...." She says.  
"Yeah". I answer.  
"Can you help me with the dress?". She asks. My mouth gets dry. I open the curtain I walk up to her. I put her hair over her shoulder and I can feel my hands start to shake. With shaky hands I pull down the zipper and I can't help but touch the skin of her back as I pull the zipper down. When I touch her skin I can hear her breath hitch. I let my hands linger on her back before I pull them away. She turns around and gently pushes me out of the changing room and close the curtain again. I smirk to myself and sit down on the couch again.

 

Caroline's POV

After Isabelle comes back she helps Damon find a suit witch goes much more quicker than It took for me to try on dresses.  
When we comes back out in the shop again Damon insists on buying me new black heels to my dress and there's nothing i could say that stopped him from doing so. Damon pays for my dress and shoes and his tuxedo and then we say goodbye to Isabelle and walk out of the shop.  
"I'm going to a café, do you want to come?" I ask  
"Sure, but you're paying". He says with a smirk. I take his sunglasses from on top of his head and put them on.  
"Of course". I say with a smirk of my own and he just smiles at me and put his arm around my shoulder and together we walk down the street to find a café.

 

"This lemon pie is really good". I say and put another piece in my mouth.  
Me and Damon are sitting outside a café in the sun drinking coffee and me eating lemon pie and him eating chocolate brownie.  
"hey!" I say as Damon take a piece of my pie and put it into his mouth.  
"This pie is really good" he says with a smirk. I smack him on his arm but he just laugh at me.

Back at the hotel...

After me and Damon had been on the café we walked around town and went into shops and walked in the park and then we had dinner on an Italian restaurant and then we went back to the hotel.  
Damon say he had to do something so he left so I'm just sitting and looking throw my missed calls and messages. Most from my mum and Stefan.  
After a while I hear Damon come in and when I look up I see that he is carrying blood bags.  
"Where did you get blood bags from?". I ask him surprised.  
"The local hospital". He says with a smirk. He sits down beside me on the bed and give me one of the blood bags. I open it and drink but can't help but sigh when I feel the taste of blood in my mouth.  
Next to me I can hear Damon chuckle but I just roll my eyes at him.

 

Damon's POV

 

After we both had finished our blood bags I throw them away and we got ready for bed.  
Caroline took her pajamas and toilet bag I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
I took of my jeans and shirt and just put on a pair of pajamas bottoms because it was to warm to have one on. I  climbed into bed and waited for Caroline.  
After a few minutes she came out from the bathroom and turned of the lights  and joined me in bed. For a long time we did nothing but just lie there and stared up in the ceiling. But after a while cuddled into my chest and I put my arm around her. She out ber hand over my hand on my stomach and then she said,  
"Goodnight Damon".  
"Goodnight Caroline". I said and then we fell asleep.

Authors note: okay so here is another chapter ;) Not my best one but I hope it's at least okay :)


	8. The ball part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Caroline's POV

 

I snuggle deeper I my pillow and breath in the smell of cologne...and thats when I realize when this is not my pillow but Damon's chest.  
I slowly lift my head up from he's chest and I see that Damon is still sleeping.  
He looks so much younger in his sleep.  
"Do you like my handsome face". I hear a voice say and that's when I break out of my trance and I see that Damon is awake and is looking at me with a smirk on his face.  
I look away and jump out of the bed and take the nearest clothes and shoes and run into the bathroom. And when I close the door behind me and I can hear Damon chuckle.

 

Damon's POV

 

I chuckle when I see Caroline running into the bathroom with a blush on her cheeks.  
I yawn once before I climb out of bed. Then I put on black jeans, a dark blue shirt and my leather jacket. After that I pack up my stuff and then I sit on the bed and wait for Caroline to get done.

 

Caroline's POV

 

When I look at the clothes I hurriedly took from my suit case I see that the clothes i took was dark blue high waisted shorts, a white t-shirt, a black hoodie and some black flats. I put on the clothes and that's when I realize that I forget to take my make up bag with me in the bathroom.  
With a sigh I pick up my sleeping clothes from the floor and then I walk out of the bathroom.  
When I open the bathroom door I see Damon is sitting on the bed with his already packed suit case beside him.  
"You look nice". He says.  
"You do to". I say and the I quickly run to my suit case to hide the little blush that is once again on my cheeks.  
After I have put my clothes in my suit case I take out out my make up bag and then I go over to a little mirror beside the door and there I put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. When I put on my mascara Damon's says to me,  
"Is it not easy to get that thing in your eyes". And points to my mascara brush.  
I just chuckle and say,  
" Yep, it just that we girls are so awesome that it never happens to us".  
He just rolls he's eyes at me.  
When I'm done we take our stuff and check out and then we go out to the car, put our stuff in and then drive away.

 

Damon's POV

 

When I drive out from the hotels parking lot and out on the road I ask Caroline,  
"Excited for the ball"?  
She nods " Yep, I have always wanted to go to a ball".  
"Haven't you been to balls at school"? I ask confused.  
"No I mean like a real ball that is not in the school gym and you're not drinking from plastic cups". I laugh.  
" Yeah, i can agree with you that the balls aren't quite like they was for like a 150 years ago".  
" Can you tell me how it was to go on a ball when you where human?". She asks and I'm pretty sure I can hear excitement in her voice.  
And that's how we spend the rest of the car ride to Los Angeles. Me telling her about the big ball rooms in the castles were they nearly every weekend was a ball and how I used to dance all night long. When I talk about I realize how much I really miss those times when I didn't knew what a vampire was and my worst problem being what girl I should take to the next ball.

A few hours later we finally reach Los Angeles and I decide that I should surprise her by instead of taking her to a hotel I take her to my house that I bought a few years ago.

"Close your eyes" I say to Caroline when I know we're near the house.  
"Why?" She asks.  
"I have a surprise for you"  
"Okay". She says and puts her hands over her eyes.  
"No peeking". I say to her and she laughs.

I pull up in front of the huge white house and turn of the car.  
"Can I look now?". She asks and I can hear in her voice that she is really curious to know what the surprise is.  
"Nope". I say and open my door and then I walk around to Caroline's door and then I open the door for her and then I lead her so she is standing in front of the house.  
"Okay know can you look". I say to her and she takes her hands from her eyes.  
I hear her gasp and I can see the big smile on her face.  
"I thought it would be good to live in something other than an hotel". I say.  
She turns around and pulls me into an hug. First I'm so shocked that I don't respond but after a while I put my arms around her and hug her back.  
We take out our stuff and we walk into the house.  
When I open the doors I hear her gasp ones more and then she says,  
"It's beautiful". If her smile would have been any bigger I think her face would have split. I smirk and then show her one of the guest rooms where she can put all her stuff.  
The guest I picked for her is big with an one suit bathroom, a walk in closet and an big for poster bed in the middle of the room with purple bedspread and black pillows on it. The walls is also purple but a lighter shade.  
She hugs me one more time before throwing her bag on the floor and then she runs into the one suit bathroom and just before I exit her room I hear her gasp and I laugh quietly for my self.  
My room is next to hers but the walls is painted dark blue and has a lighter shade of blue on the bedspread but otherwise is pretty much the same.

 

Caroline's POV

 

I still can't believe how big my room is, it's like four sizes bigger than my room at home. I throw myself on my bed and then I pull out my phone from my pocket and I see that I have even more missed calls and messages. I open up the messages from Stefan and I read the first one he sent tom me.  
Stefan: where are you Caroline?? I haven't seen you in days and you're mum says you're not home.  
I sigh and then and read the next message.  
Stefan: have you seen Damon he's not answering his phone and I don't know where he is.  
I throw my phone next to me one the bed and then I close my eyes with another sigh. A few seconds later I open my eyes again and then I look at my phone to see how much the clock is.  
"Shit". I say when I see the screen. 6.26pm. I jump up from the bed and then I run in to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

20 minutes later I'm done with my shower and I walk out in only my towel because I forget to take my dress with me.  
The first thing I see when I walk out of the bathroom make me stop in my tracks. Damon. He's sitting on my bed with my dark blue gown beside him.  
He smirks at me which make my cheeks burn.  
"I just wanted to give you your gown". He says. "You forgot it in the car".  
"Thanks". I say but when he doesn't leave I say,  
"Out!" But when he still doesn't leave I push him out of the room and close the door behind him. I can hear him chuckle and I roll my eyes but I can't help a small smile on my lips.

50 minutes later I'm putting the finishing touches on my make up and then I take a step back to admirer my work.  
My hair is curly and up in a bun with small strands of hair hanging free from it, I on a light eyeshadow, some eyeliner, clear lipgloss and of course my dark blue gown and black heels.  
"Are you ready?". I hear Damon call.  
"Yeah, I'm coming". I call back and with that I walk out of my room and down to meet Damon.

Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't written in a pretty long time and I have no good excuse for that. This chapter was pretty long,maybe my longest ;).  
Anyway sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hoped you liked this chapter:)<3  
If there is anything you want me to write just say it to me;) I think I want to start a new story but I don't have any idea what to write about:)


	9. The ball part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Damon's POV

"Are you ready"? I call to Caroline.  
"Yeah, I'm coming". Caroline calls back.  
I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants. And then I start dragging my hand through my hair.  
Why am I so nervous? I ask myself. This is just Caroline.  
Blonde, Barbie Caroline. But no matter how many times I tell myself that I can't stop being nervous.  
I stop dragging my hand through my hair when I hear heels clicking on the stairs. I turn around and the sight that is in front of me leaves me breathless.  
Caroline looks absolutely beautiful in the dark blue dress that we bought yesterday, with her hair curled and in a bun with just a few strands hanging down to frame her face.  
"You look absolutely breathtaking" I say and then I take her hand and kiss it.

Caroline's POV

I can fell my cheeks turn warm.  
"You don't look to bad yourself". I say with a smile.  
"Stop lying, you think I'm super handsome". He says with a smirk.  
I just roll my eyes but the smile on my lips don't go away.  
"Should we go miss Forbes?" He asks and holds out his arm to me.  
"Defiantly mister Salvatore". I say and with that we walk out the doors.

The first thing I see when I walk out the door gets me so shocked I stop walking.  
It's a black limousine.  
"Are we taking that to the ball". I say still shocked.  
"Yeah, do you like it?". Damon says with a smile.  
"I don't like it" I say and his face falls. "I love it". I say and then I kiss him on the cheek and walk over to the limousine.  
Just as I'm about to open the door I turn around and see Damon still standing in the same place with his hand against his cheek and a big smile on his lips.  
"Are you coming or what?" I ask.  
He shakes out of it and then he use vampire speed to open the door for me before I can do it myself.  
"Ladies first". He says with a smirk and I just roll my eyes and climb in.

 

I takes about fifteen minutes to get to the place where the ball is.  
Damon open the door for and I give him an I roll and I'm just about to say something to him but the sight make me gasp.  
In front of me is a huge and I mean HUGE white and grey mansion with black doors.  
"Come on". Damon says and take my arm. And together we walk into the mansion.

 

Damon's POV

When we walk into the ballroom it's already crowded with people that is dancing, laughing and drinking.  
I take Caroline over to were the drinks stand and I give one to her and take one myself.  
After a while a blond man in what looks like his late twenties asks Caroline to dance and she turns around to look a me and I nod my head.  
I can't help but feel anger towards the blond guy when he is dancing around with Caroline so I ask a random dark haired girl that looks about 18 years to dance.  
When the song is done I look around for Caroline and I see her standing beside the drinking table sipping on her drink.  
"Would you like to dance Caroline". I ask and hold out my hand to her.  
"Yes". She says with a smile and puts down her drink and take my hand and together we walk out on the dance floor just as another song is about to start.

 

Caroline's POV

Damon puts one hand on my waist and the other hand is holding mine.  
I put my hand that isn't holding Damon's on his  shoulder and then we start to sway to the song give me love by Ed sheeran.

Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

Our eyes meet and I can't seem to keep myself from getting lost in them.

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

"Caroline...". Damon starts to say just as the song is about to end but he gets interrupted by another person, a person I never thought I would see again.

"Caroline, long time see"


	10. Long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Caroline's POV

"Dad"?  I say shocked.  
"Hello Caroline, it has been a while since I last saw you". He says with a smirk.  
"The last time we met you tried to kill me". I say and I can feel the anger start to boil inside of me.  
"I didn't try to kill you". He says. " I tried to fix you".  
" You can't fix me". I say " This is who i am now and nothing can change it".  
Before my dad can say anything else Damon steps in front of me.  
"What are you doing here?" Damon asks and I can hear the anger in his voice.  
"I'm here to remind Caroline why she shouldn't mess with me". My dad says with a smirk.  
"You can't with fight us". Damon says and smirks.  
"I'm not the one who is going to fight you". He says and point at something behind him.  
"They are".   
What I see behind my dads back nearly gives me an heart attack.  
"Werewolves". Damon says and I can tell he is as shocked as I am.  
The werewolves are only a couple of meters away and I realize that we don't have time to run away, and that we must fight.  
I turn around to look at Damon and he gives me a nod.  
I turn again and I give my dad a smirk before I let my face change into my vampire face, with dark veins under my eyes and sharp teeth in my mouth.

 

Damon's POV

 

I see Caroline change to her vampire face and I do the same.  
The werewolves are slowly getting closer and I get ready to attack them.  
The first werewolf attacks and I run up to it and sink my teeth into it's neck.  
I'm just about to run to the next werewolf when I hear a piercing scream behind me.  
I turn around, fearing who the scream might come from.  
"Caroline". I scream and run up to her. I sit down on my knees beside her and take her hand in mine.  
Her face is even paler than normal, and that says a lot considering she's a vampire.  
"Damon". She says with a low voice.  
"I'm right here, Caroline". I say and with the hand that is not holding hers I caress her cheek. "It's going to be okay".  
"Am I going to die". She asks and I can tell she's close to tears.  
"I'm not going to let that happen blondie". I say and I place a small kiss on her forehead before I drop my hand from her cheek to take out my phone.  
I scroll down my contact list and then I press the number I never thought I was going to call.  
"Damon Salvatore, what a surprise". The all to familiar British voice says.


	11. Wolfbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Damon's POV

Klaus I need your help". I said.  
"And what trouble have you gotten yourself in this time". He says and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Caroline is dying". I say.  
"What?!" Klaus says shocked. "What happened?!"  
"She was bitten by a werewolf". I answer.  
"I'm gonna help you out this time, but that's just because I don't want Caroline to die". Klaus says. "But remember, Damon Salvatore, you owe me".  
"Okay". I say. "Where in my house in Los Angeles, I send you the address, come quick".  
And with that I end the phone call, then I quickly send klaus the address and then I put my phone back in my pocket.  
"It's gonna be okay". I say to Caroline and then I pick her up and run back to my house.

 

Klaus POV

"Elijah!" I call.  
In a flash my brother is standing in the door of my study.  
"Yes Niklaus?". He says.  
"I'm gonna fly to Los Angeles".  
"Why?". He asks.  
"Caroline was bitten by a werewolf". I answer.  
"Is she one of miss Gilberts friends?" Elijah asks.  
"Yes, anyway I need to go". I says and with that i run out of the room and to the airport.

 

A few hours later...

Caroline's POV

I struggle to hold my eyes open, when the only thing I wanna do is to close them and sleep.  
"Just a little longer". Damon says to me and gives my hand a squeeze.  
I'm lying down on the big bed in my room in Damon's house and Damon is sitting besides me.  
"I wanna sleep". I say.  
"Just keep your eyes open a little longer". Damon's says and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.  
I hear the front door open and then I hear someone walking towards my room.  
When I see the person standing in the doorway I gasp.  
"Klaus?!" I say.  
" Hello love" He says and gives me a wolfish grin."I heard you were bitten by a werewolf."  
He walks over to the bed and sits down besides me.  
He bites his arm and holds it in front of my face.  
"Drink". He tells me.  
I take his arm and let my face change. I slowly sink my teeth down in his arm and drink.  
After a few seconds I let go of his arm and let my face change back.  
"Fell any better?" Damon asks me.  
"It has been like literally two seconds since I got the blood Damon". I say to him and roll my eyes.  
"I'm hungry". Klaus says. "Got any blood?". He asks.  
"Top self in the fridge". Damon answers.  
And with that Klaus leaves the room.  
"So you called klaus huh". I say amused  
"Mm". I his only answer.  
"Have little Damie gotten soft". I say, just to tease him.  
"Shut up". He says but even him can't hide the smile that is slowly spreading on his face.


	12. New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is tired of all the drama and decides to just take off. She just didn't think that Damon would come with her on this trip. Start of as friendship but then turn into more. ALL DAROLINE ;)

Caroline's POV

"Can't we go down and say thanks to Klaus before he goes?" I ask Damon.  
"Why?". He asks.  
"Because he saved my life dumbass". I say and punch he's arm lightly.  
"Okay let's see if he is still here". He says and climb out off bed and walks out of the room with me behind him.  
"Klaus!" I call when I'm outside my room. "Are you still here?"  
When I don't get a response I run past Damon and down the stairs.  
"Klaus!" I call again when I run into the kitchen.  
There I find him sitting on one of the chairs at the table, sipping on a blood bag.  
"You didn't have to scream". He says  
"But why didn't you answer when I called?" I ask.  
"Because I was drinking my blood bag". He says like its the most obvious thing in the world. I just roll my eyes at him.  
"So..". He says and take a sip of he's blood bag. "What did you want?".  
"I just wanted to thank you". I say to him.  
"Yeah, thank you klaus". Damon says as he walks into the kitchen.  
"You're welcome". Klaus says.  
For a while we just stand there in silence until klaus speak up.  
"I have to go". He says and then he rise from his chair and walks over to the trash bin to throw away the blood bag.  
"Why don't you stay for a while". I say. " You know it's been a while since we last talked.  
"We have never really talked, Caroline". He says.  
"But why don't we do it now then". I say and give Damon a "say that you want him to stay too" look.  
"Yeah why don't we get to know each other". Damon says bitterly and I may be wrong but it looks like he's jealous.  
"Okay". Klaus says.  
"I'm going to get bourbon for this". Damon mumbles and walks out of the room.  
"I'm going to go and buy some food". I say,  
"Why vampires don't even need food". He says. "You can't leave me here with him".  
"Yeah, but I want food". I say "and you and Damon could be friends if you just tried".  
"How can so sure about that?". He asks.  
" I just am". I say "Tell Damon I went shopping". And with that I open the door and walk out.

 

Damon's POV

I walk over to a small bar that is in the living room and pull out three glasses and a bottle of bourbon. Then I pour up bourdon in the glasses.  
I'm just about to drink from my glass when I hear klaus voice.  
"Caroline went out shopping for groceries". He says.  
"Why?". I ask.  
"Because she wanted food and because she wanted us to become friends". He answers.  
"But why would she want that?". I ask him.  
"Don't know". He says and picks up one of the glasses. We walk over to the couch and sit down.  After a few minutes of silence klaus speaks up.  
"I'm not in love with Caroline". He says  
"And why would that bother me". I say in a boring tone when in fact my heart wants to do a happy dance.  
"Because you like her". He says like its the most obvious thing in the world.  
"No". I lie.  
"Yes you do". He says with a smirk. I don't want klaus to be the first I says that I like Caroline to so I decide to change the topic.  
"But I thought that you were so in love with Caroline". I say.  
"I don't think I ever was in love with Caroline, really, I just think that I really like the idea of her. You know, nearly always happy but can be tough when she wants to". I nod because I don't really know what to say.  
But the next thing he says nearly makes me spit out my drink.  
"I have a girlfriend now to". (A/N and no it's not Hayley and klaus doesn't have a daughter)  
"What?". I say shocked. "Does Klaus, the big bad hybrid have a girlfriend". I laugh.  
"Stop laughing". He says. "I really have an girlfriend and her name is Alexis".  
"So...". I say. " Is she good looking?".  
"Very good looking". He says with a grin.  
And after that we spend the next half our talking about girls we met in the past, the best ages and stuff like that.  
And when I think about It I don't think that Klaus is so bad anymore.


End file.
